


i was born to fly away

by ddullahan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beacon Days, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Or in other words, Pre-Volume 3 (RWBY), Romance, how many gay things can i shove into a fic while still talking about their trauma, now with dancing!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddullahan/pseuds/ddullahan
Summary: After finding the White Fang at the docks, sleep seems extra hard to come by. Searching for refuge from her own memories, Blake takes a night trip to the gardens for some peace - only for her sanctuary to be breached by a surprise visitor.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 28
Kudos: 207





	i was born to fly away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I know I'm super late to post AS' next chapter, but like...I couldn't stop thinking about them during Beacon and this was my attempt at defeating writer's block XD I took some dialogue from the last bit of frankielucky's incredible 17-part comic
> 
> [Comic Here!](https://frankielucky.tumblr.com/post/613768171407720448/part-1-next-so-like-ive-planned-for-this-part)
> 
> Anyway hope you guys enjoy this therapy session! As always, thank you for reading, kudosing, commenting, bookmarking, etc - I love you all and don't forget to love each other! I'm in Oregon rn and the entire state is like, on fire lmao Everyone else dealing with the fires, I wish you grace and good luck, stay safe and keep a bag ready if you need to leave!

* * *

Blake had always loved the gardens of Beacon. 

They were lush with love and care from Professor Peach's classes catering to them throughout the year. Isolated in a far corner of the school that bordered the cliffs overlooking Forever Fall forest. A veritable sanctuary from student life. 

Accompanied only by the crumbling eye of the moon, her hand carded through the wall of the hedge maze, soft leaves shifting off her palm with velvet kisses. Fireflies flitted from one wall to the other, some settling within the leaves like forgotten holiday lights. 

The gardens were her favorite secret hideaway when the world grew too stuffed with noise. 

She came here when Cardin's mocking made her ears ring. When the past haunted her dreams, or a flash of red hair sent her into heart palpitations.

She came here to recenter. To heal. But there was only one place in the maze where she could truly breathe.

Blake melted from the crevices of a hedge, shadowlike with her liquid steps. She'd entered a grove of sorts - a clearing as wide as a concert hall and decorated with rose bushes at the edges. In the center of the clearing stood a fountain of enormous size. Practically a pond, with the ancient statue of a single Hunter standing at its center. The head was gone, lichen had grown over the gray stone clothes, and he had no weapons. Only his elbows locked to his waist, palms facing the sky, as if praying.

The fireflies were humming and bouncing golden light across the pond's surface like stars. A few little bugs flitted past her eyes carelessly, making them glow in the fountain water. Her chest felt heavy in her next breath, her glowing eyes fading back to their usual gold amber. 

She settled at the rim of the fountain, turning her back to the reflection like it said something she didn't like. Her fingertips dug into the cracked ivy and marble. It was creeping towards midnight, but the restlessness under her skin hadn't abated since she rolled out of bed and snuck to the gardens.

Why couldn't she stop dreaming of him?

Her nails dug deeper into the stone until the skin at her first knuckles ached. They weren't even bad dreams. They held a single electric blue eye, glossy black horns. They whispered of nights around campfires. Some of them were memories. Like how he made her laugh when they weren't on missions. How gentle he'd been between the disappointments.

She hated how easy it was to remember the good times, when she knew a lot of the black expanse trapped in her memories had been caused by him. Full hours of memory erased by the rage that boiled beneath his skin, unchecked. She'd seen the ugliness of him. She'd felt his palm on her cheek at high velocity. She'd seen him murder innocents and claim it was in self defense.

But that night she'd dreamt of him on the train, carrying her away from harm as if he cared for her. Only for her. The night before, it was the kiss they shared at sixteen. Her first kiss.

Thinking about it made her sick.

It made her angry.

She released a heavy sigh, raking her hands through her hair and accidentally tugging the bow from her ears. She winced at the pull, looking down at her palm and the simple black ribbon fluttering against her fingers. There was an ache she couldn't quite name that settled into her bones.

"Blake?"

Blake's heart shot into her throat, her hands immediately covering her ears as she twisted around. 

A familiar face of lilac and gold. Still wearing only a sleep tanktop and short shorts, though she had Ember Celica's gloves tucked into her waistband, just in case. The darkness clinging to the hedge maze around her seemed to retreat at her mere presence, and Blake understood the sentiment. Yang's eyebrows were furrowed in sweet concern, weaker eyes skipping over Blake's form before the fireflies brought her hunched outline into more focus. 

"Hey, you okay?" Yang asked.

Her voice was still raspy from sleep, and guilt wove its tendrils around Blake's heart to squeeze.

"I'm - yeah. I'm fine. Why did you follow me?" She croaked, her bones creaking as the tension slowly eased from her body. 

"Uh, I was worried?" Yang set a hand on her hip, tilting her head slightly. "The last time you snuck out, it took us two days to get you back. I just wanted to check on you."

The guilt wove itself tighter and tighter, spreading to her ribs and making it hard to breathe.

"Sorry." Blake whispered, her ears pressed flat against her skull. 

Yang’s expression softened, squinting through the dark as she closed the distance between them. “Hey, don’t worry about it."

Her figure loomed over Blake, her hair catching stray rays of moonlight and turning liquid white gold. Blake's heart started racing for an entirely different reason, with Yang none the wiser.

"Can I sit with you?" She asked gently.

"It's late," Blake protested weakly, "You should go get some sleep."

"I've stayed up later." Her teeth gleamed in a quick grin, arms folding behind her back as she rocked on her heels. "If you'd rather hang out alone, I respect that - but also I'm already here, so I might as well enjoy the night with you." 

Blake opened her mouth to respond, but Yang tacked on hastily, "If you want, I mean. I don't wanna crash your night by staying." And the feeble excuses she'd thought of to send her back just evaporated.

As much as she enjoyed her solitude, Blake also enjoyed being around Yang. She liked her boisterousness, and she liked the surprisingly quiet moments in between. They made her feel calm and safe, despite herself. Yang had always been thoughtful to her feelings or wants, unlike Adam. Even in his kinder moments, his selfishness and rage had bled through and stained her good memories with a sense of foreboding - and it was that stark difference between the girl before her and the dark of her memories that made her decision for her.

"...No, you can stay." She said, inching to the side. As if there weren't miles of open rim along the massive fountain.

Yang immediately took her invitation. The whispering breeze off the fountain water gave a chill to Blake's skin, though it didn't last very long. She could feel the heat of her partner pressed against the outside of her thigh, warmth seeping through her black silken nightdress. She flushed wordlessly, rooted to her spot on the rim.

They sat together for a long moment, just breathing in the serenity of the hidden garden. Blake found that she rather liked the idea of Yang knowing about her secret spot. Only Yang though. No offense to her other teammates. Ruby was sweet, but she couldn't sit in the quiet like this for too long. Weiss was good with the quiet, but she always needed to feel productive in some way, and would eventually deem the garden as a waste of time.

Yang seemed content to just...exist in the same space as her. Her very presence could chase away the nightmares that plagued Blake's soul, and she couldn't help but indulge in her superior senses for a moment. Gleaming dark amber traced the line of her jaw, admiring the feather of her pale eyelashes, staring a little too long at the bow of her lips. Yang really was one of the most beautiful people she'd ever seen. She was almost too good to be true.

"How'd you find this place?"

Yang's voice was soft in the way people spoke to honor the night, but it still made Blake feel like she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't.

"I um. I saw the gardens from an airship." She said as her eyes snapped away, her human ears burning under her hair. Finding herself forever thankful for how her feline ears bled into the black of her hair. "Coming up to Beacon. It was this giant puzzle-like spiral made of green and one day I decided to explore it."

She fidgeted, acutely aware of how the outside of Yang's bare leg pressed against hers. "No one ever comes here at night because there's no lights."

Blake paused, a question filtering through the veil of her thoughts. "How did _you_ find this place?"

"Well uh… I followed you to the entrance, but I lost you like halfway through. So… I followed the only thing I could see." 

Blake's eyebrows rose to her hairline. "You followed the _fireflies?"_

Yang grinned sheepishly. "Most of them were drifting on certain paths in the maze and I took a gamble that they were headed someplace. Turns out," One of the bugs in question swirled around her head and reflected in her pale eyes, the color of them washed out in neon. Her hand chased it lazily. "The little suckers really like water."

"That's the stuff of fairytales." Blake said with an incredulous laugh. 

Yang grinned excitedly, "I know, right!? I was afraid I'd spend the rest of my life wandering the hedge maze. Maybe someone would find my bones eventually."

Blake's laughter grew, though their voices were still hushed. "Oh please. You have your weapon, you could just shoot your way through."

"Wow, you know me so well." Yang drawled, grinning. 

"Please, it's only because I've seen you blast through walls for fun."

"Are you saying you only know me for my guns?" Yang asked, giving a playful flex of her biceps.

Blake's attention snapped to the muscle almost instantly, biting the inside of her cheek in an effort to curb the heat in her face. 

She managed to keep her tone bored. "I'm saying we've only known each other for a year. You can't know someone in a year."

"That's not true." Yang hummed, dropping her hands back into her lap. "If you spend enough time with someone you can get to know them pretty well."

"Oh yeah?" Blake tilted her head. "You think you know me pretty well?"

"Well aside from the obvious stuff, yeah I think I do."

Blake blinked, taken aback by her easy confidence. A part of her recoiled at the mortifying idea of being known, a defensive edge entering her tone. "I don't think you do."

"No?" Yang leaned forward, a glint appearing in her eyes. A firefly landed in her hair and Blake instinctively brushed it away for her. 

The strands were softer than she expected, her fingers thoughtlessly shifting along ribbons of spun gold a beat longer than appropriate. Blake's eyes drifted, meeting widened lilacs and the ghost of red skin under freckles.

She snatched her hand back like it was on fire, her ears pressed hard into her skull. "No, I don't think you do." She reiterated, desperate to bring the conversation back. 

Yang's eyebrows furrowed, but to Blake's relief, she moved on without a hitch. Though her relief didn't last very long as Yang sat back, sharp eyes focused on her. 

Blake fought the urge to make herself small, going as far to push her shoulders back, raising her chin in a challenge. Yang gave a slow blink.

"You don't drink milk, and not because you dislike it, but because you're lactose intolerant."

Blake's mouth opened, but she was shushed with a lazy wave of Yang's hand. "You love tuna but you can't stand the taste of salmon. You like being around other people but you have to be doing your own thing otherwise you get restless. You _hate_ the cold, love drinking tea black but coffee is too bitter for you. Let's see, what else - oh!" Yang snapped her fingers. 

"You hate it when Weiss leaves her coffee cups on the table because they leave rings, but you never told her because you don't want to rock the boat. You're still nervous about being treated differently, it's been a thing since we found out you're a faunus. You've been tiptoeing around us for weeks but you don't have to. We love you for who you are, so just. Calm down, and tell her about it. That's just free advice." 

She gave a wink, leaving Blake feeling like she'd just been slapped.

She stayed silent for a while, her arms slowly coming up to wrap around her ribs. She didn't know what to think, or say, or do. No one had openly read her like that before, and a part of her was bitter that she'd let so much of herself slip through. Blake had always prided herself on her invisibility, but apparently she'd let her guard down. She’d been seen. By Yang, of all people. Blake couldn't even figure out her own feelings, and yet Yang was there, speaking it out loud like it was something obvious.

“Look, I know it’s hard to hear." She'd continued through Blake's silence, "But you gotta get out of your head once in a while."

Blake's eyes snapped up to Yang's, and the other girl's confidence wavered. 

They were so close Blake could pick up the increasing hum of her heart and the creak of bone as she squeezed the fountain rim. She still didn't say a word, and Yang swallowed nervously.

She started again, slower. "I know you get comfortable just thinking, and never saying anything." If they weren't so close already, Blake would imagine her approach as one of caution. Careful steps with empty palms exposed. Like approaching a skittish animal. "But you don't like being alone."

"I _do_ like being alone." Blake finally snapped. She launched herself off the edge of the fountain and started to pace. "You think you know me Yang, you don't. None of the things you listed have anything to do with _who_ I am or _what_ I've been through!"

The silence that followed almost made Blake wither on the spot. The consistent noise of crunching grass underfoot took a sudden pause as her feet refused to move at her command.

Had Yang always been so tall?

She moved the way mountains were never meant to. Blake's ears pinned to her skull, but she couldn't look away. Yang's very presence was a monolith of thought she wasn't ready to embrace - but she couldn't pull away as warmth engulfed her hands. Shampoo and campfire smoke clung to the roof of her mouth, the taste distinct. Bold as black tea, tinted with freedom and lavender. darkened amber met lilac, their complimenting colors washed out in the moon's sacred light. 

"Your past doesn't define you, Blake." Yang said. Her voice was so soft it was nearly a breeze, but Blake could hear every word as if she were screaming. "Those things I listed - they're just observations. They're pieces of your puzzle and I'm trying to put them together, but you keep convincing me I have them connected wrong. If I'm reading you wrong, correct me."

She tilted her head to the side, her hair shifting off her shoulder like water reflects the sunset. Blake's mouth went dry under that calm, curious gaze.

"So who are you?"

"I -"

"We've been partners for almost a year, Blake. I don't know how else to tell you that I want to get to know you." Yang huffed a small laugh, her voice growing thick. "I'm not saying it'll be easy, and I'm not asking you to tell me your life story."

"...Then what _are_ you asking..?" 

"Either tell me to fuck off, or let me try to understand you. I hate -" Blake's breath hitched, and Yang's voice softened even more. "I hate being kept at arm's length. I don't - I _can't_ function like that."

Blake swallowed the desert in her throat. Yang's hands were steady in hers. A rock, where she was used to crashing waves. Adam had always been an ebb and flow of a thousand and more feelings. He was nothing but a tumultuous body of rage, oscillating between justice, passion, and spite.

"The last time I did that, it didn't end well." Blake whispered, flexing her ocher fingers in Yang's grip.

"I promise you, I'm not like anyone you've met." Yang said with the kind of confidence only few people were born with.

Blake would've believed her in a heartbeat, even if she hadn't seen her soft, unconditional devotion to her sister - or the passion she had in fighting. Even if Blake hadn't been a witness to the power that radiated from Yang during their morning training sessions. How she blinded the sun.

Still, Blake had to look away, blinking. Convinced there were sunspots in her peripherals, though night's blanket had fallen over their heads long before her feet touched the grass of these gardens.

"You don't have to decide right away. It's kinda late for big decisions, I think." 

Blake's head jerked around to stare incredulously at Yang. The brawler gave a sheepish smile, letting go of Blake's hands to fiddle with Ember Celica at her waistband. She missed the warmth immediately.

"I know you've been dealing with a lot. I just - I didn't expect to have this conversation tonight, it snuck up on me."

"It snuck up on me too," Blake murmured numbly.

Yang waited a beat, but Blake didn't elaborate. The blonde started laughing nervously, her hands roving from her gloves to the hair tie around her wrist, snapping it quietly against her skin. She swung around Blake on light feet, heading to the maze entrance. "I should - I should probably let you get back to your whole, brooding thing. Um. Don't stay out too late?"

"Wait."

Yang immediately stopped in her tracks, eyes wide in the dance of the surrounding lightning bugs.

Blake took a deep, shaking breath; hands flexing at her sides. 

"You're right." She said on an exhale. "...I don't like being alone. At least, not as much as I pretend to." She took a step forward, ears pinned back as her gaze stayed locked on the dark trampled grass beneath her feet. "I like solitude. I enjoy the quiet." 

She peaked at Yang through her bangs, her ears flicking away the bright bugs crowding near her head like a crown. "But I...I like being in the same rooms as you more. A-and Ruby, and Weiss. I like existing around you three, and it…" She closed her eyes with a heavy sigh. "...It scares me."

"Why?"

"Because everything I've cared for has backfired on me." Blake rubbed at the bridge of her nose stressfully. "I - I cared for my partner before, and he...he didn't turn out great. My parents - I -" She bit her tongue, the words refusing to release. She changed tactics. "I leave the people I care about."

"Well, don't leave then." 

Blake scoffed softly, glaring over at Yang. The girl had her arms crossed over her chest, biceps pushed out slightly. Her expression was unreadable.

"You think it's that easy?" Blake asked incredulously.

"Why does it have to be hard?"

Blake stopped short, amber gaze flicking away in thought. Her ears mimicked her confusion, one cocked slightly towards Yang. "...What do you mean?"

"You're worried about leaving, so don't." Yang relaxed and took a step into Blake's space, the fireflies glinting off the white of her teeth and eyes. "Like I said before, you spend too much time in here." 

Blake's eyes crossed as Yang's finger tapped between her eyebrows. They pinched together in response, her hand coming up to wave her away. "Hey!"

"You're thinking too hard."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"You don't want to leave, which means you want to stay."

"But -"

"Do you want to leave?"

"N..no…"

"Then that's that. Stay."

"I -"

"Blake, you're playing this game of tug-of-war with yourself when all you need to do is let go of the rope." 

Yang stepped even closer. Blake had to tilt her chin up to look at her, eyes wide. 

"Let go of the rope, Blake." 

Electricity crackled up her spine. The fur at the edges of her ears stood on end, her nails digging into her hot palms, a deep part of her aching to share their warmth. 

Yang's heat seeped into her night clothes, the metal gauntlet of Ember Celica pressing feather-light into Blake's hipbone. Yang's expression went slack as she too realised their proximity, pulled too far into the moment to back down. Eyes sleepier than astonishment, her pink lips parted and glistening with silver moonlight. 

_What would that moonlight taste like?_

"Are you and Weiss really planning the dance?" Blake blurted around the heart in her throat. 

Yang jolted as if she'd been pinched, taking a quick step back. Immediately Blake wished she could rewind, her cheeks and palms burning. 

"I - yeah. Team CFVY is taking longer with their mission, so we um. We were asked to step in." Yang's hand was back to her wrist, rubbing it anxiously between her knuckle and thumb. "Why?"

"N-no reason." 

Blake tried to ignore the way her stomach took a dip at the lie. She tried to forget their conversation, she tried to forget the heat under her skin. 

It was safer, that way, to just continue like she had been. Staying on the outskirts, ghosting through school until graduation.

The hair tie snapped loudly, startling both of them. It fell into the grass and disappeared, snapped off her wrist and swallowed by shadows. They stared at it together, quiet.

"Are you going to the dance?" Yang asked softly, letting the previous conversation slip away like water.

"I don't know. I might stay in the room and do more research." The relief was palpable in her words, eternally grateful for the subject change.

"You should go. You deserve to take a break y'know."

Blake deflected with a snort, "School dances are for children. If you didn't have to plan it, would _you_ go?"

Yang glanced at the grass below, toeing at a spot where she thought the hair tie had disappeared. "Yeah, I would."

"Really?" Blake bent down and picked it out of the grass, her sharp eyes finding the outline amongst dark blades. Straightening, she raised her eyebrows at Yang.

"Do you even know how to dance?" Blake found herself asking, offering her the broken elastic.

"I can dance!" Yang pouted, taking it back, pocketing it. "Do _you_ know how to dance?"

"I learned haka when I was younger. Can't keep a rhythm to save my life though." She replied, pulling her hand back before their fingers could touch. 

"I can teach you." Yang said, her hand chasing after and catching it gently. "You ever waltzed?"

"Waltz?" Blake huffed a laugh, "Do they do ballroom dancing in the clubs nowadays?"

Yang's laughter raised the stars above them, stretching the sky like a vaulted ceiling painted in roving lights. 

"No, but Ruby wanted to learn it so I picked up a few classes to teach her." She grinned. "Let me show you."

Blake, exhausted from fighting with herself all night, just let go of the rope. 

Yang pulled her in with a smile that popped the dimples in her cheeks, moonlight highlighting the spray of freckles over her nose. Blake's body burned where Yang held her, one hand laced with hers, the other a soft weight on her waist. Blood pulsed in her ears, drowning out the crickets' symphony.

"Follow my lead, okay?"

It took a split second for Blake to actually register that they were trying to dance. Her heart tripped, and her feet followed suit. 

She caught herself on strong arms, flushing heat to the tips of her ears. Her feline ears flattened, embarrassment quick to rise.

"See? Two left feet." She tried to pull her hands away, but Yang didn't let her.

"Let's try again." She said simply, her smile never wavering. "This time, imagine your toes are tied to mine. Where I step, your feet follow. Okay?"

"I'm going to fall." Blake grumbled, her hand flexing in Yang's as they repositioned, her other palm pressing into the muscle of her shoulder. 

"I won't let you." Yang said, displaying that same innate confidence. It set shivers down Blake's spine, and they moved as one.

She kept her eyes down, entirely focused on not stepping too far, or too slow - but it was much easier than expected. They moved in a small square, nothing too big or fancy. Yang kept time by tapping on the back of Blake's hand. One, two, three. One, two, three.

She began to relax, and cracked a smile as they slowly picked up the pace. Yang hummed happily, moving them out of their box and slowly guiding them around the rim of the fountain. Blake followed, finally confident enough to lift her head and catch Yang's eyes.

The fireflies had diminished in numbers, but enough still floated by to make yellow-green stars in the lilac ocean. The void of her pupils expanded, consuming the ocean of pale color and forming a deep well. Blake's mouth went dry.

"Blake?" Yang's voice barely created a whisper, the smile faded from her face.

"Yeah?" She couldn't look away if she tried.

"Do you know what it's like to kiss someone?"

Blake's breath hitched in her chest. The sweet caress of their dance evaporated. Her heart stalled with familiar fear. 

Red hair. Black horns. Demanding lips.

She didn't pull away, but Yang felt her stiffness immediately. She slowed their dance to a stop. Blake expected her to back off as she'd done before, but Yang was anything but predictable. Instead of giving her space, gold bangs tangled with inky black, their foreheads suddenly and gently pressed together.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Yang murmured, squeezing their laced hands.

"...No, it's fine." She replied finally, her breath shaking for more than one reason.

Gradually she began to relax into it, her eyes slipping closed. Her body gravitated to the heat of her partner, realising how _safe_ she felt here. 

In this secret garden, with Yang, and the fireflies, and the moon, with her broken eye glinting down at them. 

Nothing could harm her here.

Yes, her past was heavy, and splotched with darkness. She had a long way to go before she could be free of the weight of it all - but. There was a light to chase after, now.

"I do." She said finally, her voice little more than a rasp. She sought out Yang's eyes, pressing into their foreheads a little harder. "And here's my free advice to you."

She tapped their noses together, Yang's trembling exhale warm on her lips. She clamped down on her impulses with an iron vice, but the sheer _want_ that rocked through her was astronomical in its implications. Blake dug her nails into Yang's shoulder, breathing her in, their bodies humming like wires crossing. 

She forced the words out as her nose slipped to the side, their lips so close that the air for her words felt like touch.

"Don't kiss someone unless you mean it." 

Blake was convinced the world had stopped turning. Every nerve in her body was screaming. Every heartbeat felt like it shook the sky.

Yang's hand coiled into a fist at Blake's waist, pulling the fabric into her palm. Anxiousness crashed through her, licking up the walls of her ribs. She closed her eyes in wait.

Yang took one, two deep breaths - and let go.

She let Blake's hand slip from hers, and took a calculated step back. The chill of the gardens swept away all remnants of warmth from Blake's body. She hid her disappointment well.

"It's getting late," Yang croaked. "We should...head back."

"Y-yeah. Yeah we should." Blake agreed hastily. She started off towards the exit, but her anxious energy spiked as Yang caught her wrist. 

Even though she was human, her eyes had adjusted to the darkness well. Their eyes locked. Yang visibly swallowed.

"Blake -" She stopped herself, then nodded as if agreeing to a thought. 

She moved before Blake could blink, fire erupting from the apple of her cheek.

Air sniped down Blake's throat in a sharp inhale, her eyes fluttering shut. Trembling, her fingers came up to hold Yang's jaw, savoring the warmth like it was the last time she'd feel it.

Yang's soft lips left her skin, exhaling heat and nerves, close enough for Blake to ache for more.

"I want it to mean something. I think it does, but I'm not sure." She said breathlessly. "Will - would it be okay if I figured it out on my own?"

"O-of course." Blake replied, dazed. Her fingers fell to her burning cheek, stomach swooping as her heart stuttered in her chest. "Take your time."

Yang cracked a nervous grin, taking a step towards the exit. "Cool. Race you back to the dorm?"

Blake snapped out of her reverie with an unexpected laugh. She felt like she had enough high energy in her limbs to power a city. 

"You really just want to be lost in here, don't you?" She teased, bouncing a little on her toes.

Yang grinned sharply, tugging Ember Celica from her waistband and tugging the gloves on, the metal clunking into place as a shell dropped into the chamber. "Not if I blast my way through."

Blake's eyes narrowed. "If you destroy these gardens, I'll never forgive you."

"Awww."

Gunshots echoed across the hedges. To those who were awake to look, they would swear they saw a meteor chasing shadows.


End file.
